


The Sale (The Sold Prince)

by MorganaALaufeyson



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Loki Angst, M/M, Rape, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaALaufeyson/pseuds/MorganaALaufeyson
Summary: Loki was in jail, and emotionally devastated. After Frigga’s death, Odin, again, felt asleep, and Thor is the king of Asgard now. He has a lot of political issues to struggle with. Bifrost is closed and Heimdall is kind of useless there, just working into the castle and having other affairs to be occupied with.With so many problems, Loki was simply forgotten… but an Asgardian soldier, corrupted by the dark elves, decided to take some advantage of this situation.





	1. The Sale

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since my last fanfic but here it is. Enjoy!

 

Loki was alone… about one year had passed… he felt he had been forgotten… His mother was dead, and he’d never seen his brother again… He tried to hide his pain into himself… trying to erase all his anger, but all his efforts were useless. Each day was nothing to him… all the despair and devastation in his soul were almost unbereable, and his mind, body and heart were tired, weak… even his magic was nothing because of Odin’s.

 He was even tired of the thousands books that he had read.

Another day, and the fallen prince was sat there on the floor, when an Asgardian guard came to him. Loki looked at him in a very indifferent way… this guard had a way to open his cell. Loki kept there, just looking. Other guards came and tied his hands, and put a muzzle onto his mouth. He thought about protesting… what for??? Another Odin’s trick??? Weak as he was, he could not fight anyone, let alone Odin. The trickster did not know about Odin’s sleep.

 He was taken through the dungeon’s corridors… just him and the guards… Loki even thought that this was something to do with Thor… he felt even angrier… but instead of going to the left side of the dungeons, they took another path… Suddenly, he was blindfolded, and he panicked, but felt strong hands holding him and there was nothing more he could do. He felt dizzy, and finally thought that he was going to be beheaded by the axe. He took a deep breath, waiting for the worst. But this could be a relief after all this torture.

 Suddenly, the damned god felt a rush of air through his hair… it was something pleasant… when all kind of pleasure had been forgotten… and a thud… he felt down on the floor but, his chains were pulled and he was obliged to stand up. He was still confused, and felt this guard pulling him. - Walk! - the man demanded.

Loki felt offended… how come, he, a prince, even cursed by Odin, be treated this way by a peasant???

 They walked a lot, and Loki felt a crappy sensation in his stomach… he heard other steps coming closer… and his eyes were uncovered… With a kind of horror, the fallen god noticed that he was not in Asgard anymore… For the first time in his long life, he felt scared. He noticed that the men who were getting closer to him were the dark elves… and they had an evil smile on their faces…

 

\- Well, here you are… your prince of Asgard… - the guard said….

\- And you told us that he’s famous for his… cravings… - one of the dark elves said with a smirk.

\- Yes, my lord.

The four elves looked the trickster as they wanted to swallow him… Loki felt very uncomfortable.

\- Very well, guard. You’ve served us well. Here you are, your payment. - Loki looked at the guard astonished… he had been sold!! - What are you going to do now?

\- Well, since I’m here, off Asgard, I will go to any realm… I can’t go back… the All Father is in Odin’s sleep, he doesn’t have the slightest idea about what is happening… and I cannot risk that Thor finds out, we all know the new king temper… let him believe that his brother escaped, now he has many obligations, he won’t pay attention to that any soon. .With all this amount of money, I can go anywhere…

 

Loki was shocked… everything had been planned… considered escapee and these things going on, he had not any chance now… or never, either. The guards handed Loki to the dark elves as goods. One of them touched his face, but the fallen god turned it to the side. The elf grabbed his chin very roughly and said menancily: - Don’t you dare to do this again!!!! Now, you belong to us! An Asgardian prince as our slave!!!! - and he started to laugh… as the other elves too. Loki felt terribly humiliated.

 He was taken to the Dark Elf castle. He was tired and felt nauseated. He had never felt like this before… His feet were aching… He was forced to kneel and wait for the master of the castle in the main room… he even tried to muster all his strengh, but he failed. The dark elves guards were violent and kicked him mercilessly.

 Some minutes later, which looked like hours, the doors were open, and when the trickster looked at them, he recognized, in horror, Malekith….he came into the room like a king, and looked down at Loki as a piece of rag, but immensely prized.

 - Well, look what I have… a new slave… you’re going to fit me perfectly… - he smiled malevolently… - I really expect you to be a good and skilled slave… - Loki was shocked… what kind of slave? he asked mentally.

\- My dear Asgardian prince... you’ll be a great relic in my realm, but… you’ll have to obey me, as your master… do not try to escape or do anything stupid… I mean… these childish actions would be very, very unbereably painful for you… I know you’re a god… but you’ve fallen, lost, beaten… and we, dark elves, especially me, know how to inflict pain even on an Asgardian god… - and he cracked a ghostly laugh.

 

Loki was taken to the dungeons… He was definitely scared but he refused to show this… he was not enjoying the way of the things… and he asked again into his mind… “what kind of slave?”

Into his cell, some maids came and washed him very carefully… he needed that and did not complain… it was warm water with some perfumed oils in it… after being dried, the maids helped him to get dressed. And Loki hated the garments… his black shirt was way too open… his chest was almost exposed…. his leather black trousers were too tight… he was slim, but this piece of clothing was beyond any decency. His crotch area was too much tight, and by his looks, the maids told him that his master wanted him this way.

The god of mischief had the worst impression ever… that would be this fate??? Will I be “this”kind of slave?"

 

 

 


	2. Malekith's intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malekith reveals what he wants his prize for.

 

The night came. The prince was served with some soup. He still felt nauseated but even for a god, he had to eat something. He was alone in his cell. A bed, a nightstand, a chest of drawers, a bathroom. He was laid down, when  heard steps. Malekith and some other three elves came with him. The “men” looked at the god with a devorous look. Malekith just said between his teeth: - Remember… you must have to obey…do as you are told… and everything will be fine… - he smiled in that malevont way again, and Loki froze.

 

The dark elves got closer to him, avaliating his body, his porcelain skin, his emerald green eyes, his raven dark hair. One of them tried to touch his hair, but Loki turned away from his hand. The elf laughed… another creature came next to him, and when he tried to touch his chest, where his shirt was open, Loki simply slapped his hand… Immediatly, Malekith got closer and slapped Loki really hard on his face… The prince’s eyes filled with tears of anger and humiliation. He heard the other elves laughing, and the third creature came to him, trying to put his hand on his bulge. Loki was so shocked that he tried to fight for instinct…. It was when the worst happened. Malekith and the three dark elves started to spank him… Loki was thrown on the floor…He started to fight at first, but finally he was kicked, beaten, he felt when one hand grabbed his head and banged it against the floor… he thought he was going to die and thanked for this. He felt the taste of blood in his mouth, he couldn’t barely breath because of the blood in his nose… he was fainting… The spanking went on and on, until the "men" got tired and finally they left the cell, when Loki was  fainted for quite some time.

 

 

Laid on his bed, a beautiful prince slept. There were black and purple circles around this eyes. A creature next to him was cleaning his wounds with a wet and clean towel. Every now and then, the prince’s body would shiver, and this man applied, on these wounds, a kind of light grey cream. The healer heard the prince’s moans, but he kept his eyes closed, possibly having nightmares.

One afternoon, Loki opened his eyes, feeling disappointed for being alive… he saw the “man” taking care of his wounds… his body ached terribly… His eyes and members were heavy, he could barely move on the bed.

\- I’m relieved to see you wake, my lord. - said the healer. - I was worried…

\- You should not! - the beautiful man crossed the other creature talking.

\- You were slept for almost three days….

The trickster was paralized for this information… “- Thee days?! - I could have died… it would have been better. - he said sadly.

\- No, my lord, the dark elves are known for inflicting pain and suffering beyond imagination on their victims, and these poor ones never die… they live to suffer. And you can bear this agony again if you do not obey them.

\- Who are you??? Who do you think you are???

\- I am a poor healer, my lord. I’ve been serving the dark elves for ages… my specialty is… to deal with these inflicted wounds. And these ones were not the worst I’ve ever seen.

 

Loki thought again about his situation. The worst of all. Nobody knew he was there, and he could not muster his strength for anything worthy or use his magic properly… Fear enclosed his heart as a snake…

\- My lord, I’m not like the others, do not fear me… I’m just here to heal you… I’ll be here more twice until tomorrow. After that… - and the man lowered his voice - you’ll be able to serve your masters again.

 

That day and the following were gone. Loki was in his cell, sat down in a chair near his bed, looking at the floor. When he heard steps getting closer, he didn’t even stand up. He didn’t even lifted his head, but his ears were alert when Malekith started speaking to the others who were with him:

\- See, this is my new relic… this stunning beautiful Asgardian prince… what do you think, my friends?

Loki just heard some sighs and felt their lascivious heavy eyes on him…

\- Pet, stand up, now! - Malekith was demanding. The Asgardian prince thought about not obeying, but he knew what would happen if he didn’t obey. He stood up very straight and looked straight to his enemies with his cold eyes, although full of despair… He felt their greed over his body, and a dark elf touched his chest. Loki felt disgusted and even thought refusing, but when he looked into Malekith’s eyes, he knew that he didn’t have any chance. Four dark elves against a weakened  god. Another dark elf, encouraged by the first, joined him, looking around Loki’s trousers, and touched his hips and bottom… Loki closed his eyes. Of course, he had had sex with men before, but those men had pleased him, and Thor more than any other, but not such vicious creatures like these…

 

Loki was still, barely breathing and looked into Malekith’s eyes. The master of the dark elves was smiling and his eyes were cold as death. Loki felt when hands unzipped his trousers, and he tried to hide into himself all the panic, humiliation and disgusting… he felt when this creature touched his manhood, and the other ones were watching… Another elf opened his shirt and start caressing his chest and nipples. Loki closed his eyes, feeling incapable of bearing this any longer…

\- You see, my friends… we all can have fun, I think he’s very resistent, his skin is smooth and you can see his muscles underneath these pieces of clothing… I’ll leave you for a moment.. I’ll have my turn. Later. Please, don’t spare him… - and Loki heard his laughter, icy and loud.

  

The next moments were even worst than anything he could ever imagined…The three elves were completely hungry for his flesh, and felt their hands and mouths everywhere…. he could not fight them… so disgusted he was that he was left without forces… or dignity.

Talking between them about obscenities, they laid Loki on the bed on his four, and had him shamessly… the prince tried to tense his body,but the intrusion of their manhoods became even worse. He bit his lips until feeling blood when the dantesque creatures had their way, and he also had to serve all them,, swallowing their seed and he started feeling his face, body and hair covered in seed… Loki had to lick them, and he was violated in all possible ways.

 

After some eternity, the three elves were satisfied, and they went away. Loki was left, naked on the bed… crying, feeling miserable, raped, desperate… He cried and cried, he scremead like a hurt animal, his lips were swollen of sucking the elves cocks… he felt absolutely filthy, and ran to the bathroom, still crying. He took a shower, scrubing a hard sponge against his skin, until it gets red, almost bloody. His mind was closed, tossed into an abyss, and the mere remind of the previous horrendous moments made him throw up until nothing was left into his stomach.

After this long bath, Loki simply laid down under his bed… because the sheets were dirty with sperm.


	3. Malekith's turn

 

On the following morning, he heard again steps coming closer. All his body shook, but it was just the maids. They came into his cell, and changed the sheets… they thought Loki was in the bathroom, and they didn’t upset him. They did their chores, and went way.

 

Loki got out from under the bed. His body was pure pain… He looked around the bedroom and looked for something… sharp… Yes, he had decided to end his unfortunate life… but, unfortunately there was not any sharp object… nothing could hurt him. When Loki was looking for something in the bathroom, in a vain hope, distracted, he did not see Malekith coming... Suddenly, when the trickster heard another heavy breath, he turned really fast and scared… Malekith was there… without his trousers… his erection ready.

\- Now, it’s my turn… it’s your responsability to keep your master sated.. Kneel!

For a brief moment, Loki considered his situation, but he then remembered that Malekith would not kill him, but he was able to turn his existence even more miserable. If it was possible. His eyes were full of anger and repulsion, but there was nothing he could do at that moment. Even horrified, the fallen prince could not run… He did not have any choice, and had to kneel to Malekith…

\- Good pet… a prince… were you a prince, then? - Loki felt tears in his eyes… - and do not dare to bite me… you do not have even the idea what I’m capable of!!

 

As in slow motion, Loki knelt and had to grab his lenght and put it into his mouth… at beginning, very slowly, feeling the tip of the elf’s cock, and trying desperately think about any other thing…

 

\- Yes, that’s it… I learnt that you wanted to rule Migdard, is it true? - Loki, from where he was, looked full of hate at the man stand tall in front of him…- and now you’re here to serve me! - he laughed - on your knees!

Loki thought he would die that moment… 

The unfortunate prince had to do as he was told… he put all the lenght into his mouth until feeling the shaft of the elf’s cock in the back of his throat…. - Now, my “prince”, suck it… and be gentle, do not try to bite it… I’m sure that you want to keep all your teeth, don’t you??? - Loki started sucking the man…. full of disgusting… feeling the horrible taste, his dirtiness… Malekith started to moan, grabbing Loki’s hair, pulling really hard, it was the most agonizing experience of all his life… Loki was more than one thousand years old, he had had many lovers, men, women,  other creatures, but never, never something like that. Never forced to this disgraceful experience.

 

Malekith started to rock his hips, encountering the back of Loki’s throat, and the prince was about to throw up, but somehow he could manage it and worked on that creature until the dark elf came into his mouth… Loki tried to push him, but he could not, and had to swallow all his seed… After coming, Malekith pushed Loki’s head with so much violence that he was thrown on the floor on his back…

\- Very good… you’re worthy of the money that I’ve paid for… be my whore, now!

And before any movement that Loki could do, Malekith grabbed the prince by his throat and took him to the bed. While that, and since Malekith was really strong, Loki felt his pants being torn away from him. He was not allowed to wear undergarments, so it was easy to the dark elf, with his other hand, grab Loki’s manhood and squeeze it. The god of mischief felt great pain, and he was dropped violently on the bed, with his face against the pillow. Now what was coming, Loki didn’t even do any movement… Malekith was over him, penetrating him roughly… grabbing his hair, nailing his backs, saying horrible nasty things against his ear…Loki was completely dried and he felt being torn apart from inside. He muttered many curses ... the tears fell down against his will. Pain, anger and humiliation were beyond everything he could imagine, having that monster into him, violating his body, touching him merciless, a kind of personal vengenace for nothing, since it was Malekith who had killed his Frigga. 

 

Another eternity has gone… when finally the dark elf was done and spent. He stood up and went away.

Again, Loki was left there alone, naked, bruised, dirty and crying silently… He grabbed his clothes and got dressed without even taking a bath. The stains were deep inside of him. 

At that same night, Malekith went back to his cell and repeated all the horrors again, and again. Loki was left on the floor, incapable of moving. 


	4. Redemption

 

Times were gone… More than two years had passed. Loki was tired, feeling sick…. Loki spent all the time in his cell. He was fed very poorly, and his mind was a kind of a dark void.

He had been used for all Malekith’s cronies, but he had never been used to the violence and mockery. Loki was a kind of extra pleasure and fun...He would curse his existence all the time and started thinking when he was going to die… One day, Malekith came, and the beautiful and sad prince was expecting for another session of rape, but he was taken outside for the first time after being jailed there into that castle… He saw a man waiting for them, but not a dark elf. He just heard Malekith saying that he was tired of his toy… he was very skilled and his skin was soft, he had a wonderful manhood for men and women not complain for! That would be an amazing bargain! Again, Loki felt shocked… he was going to be sold as a whore, again. And off he and the man went to another place.

 

They went to a tavern. Loki felt old and wasted. His black hair was longer… he had dark spotters around his eyes. He was lost, and he was about to be used many times again… for whoever could pay… He had been sold as a former prince of Asgard. His value was high. Loki bitterly smiled to himself.

 

While this, in Asgard, things had calmed down. The Bifrost was open again. Thor had many bureaucracies in all the realms to figure out. He was always busy with all kinds of problems and intrigues.

One day, Thor, finally, went to the dungeons to see how the prisoners were, and to see his brother… despite of his crimes, he was his brother, and still Thor had not had time to visit him. He, surprised, discovered that Loki was nowhere to be seen, and the warrior asked the guards here his brother was. The guards looked to each other, and being asked by Thor again, they answered that his brother had been taken from there more than a couple of years ago.

Thor suddenly was hit by a thunder, then … - All this time?! Where was Loki??? - Very angry, he demanded: - Who took him away? - And the guards knelt for the king and answered very fearful - We don’t know, our king, there were other guards here, but they went away, and we don’t know about our prince Loki.

 

At that moment, Thor noticed that something was tremendously wrong, and he went to meet Heimdall. At the Bifrost, Heimdall was in his place again… When the warrior got close to him, noticed that the gatekeeper was really sad. It was his first day there, after so much time.

\- What happened, Heimdall, I thought you would be happy, what is happening?

\- My king, do you know about your brother, what was done to him?

Thor froze… he was about to ask Heimdall about him…

\- Tell me, my friend, what happened, why this sadness that I see your eyes contemplate?

\- Your brother was taken and sold as a whore. He is not in good shape, and I even can feel his sorrow.

Thor almost fell when heard this. - How come?

\- There were traitors in Odin’s house… they took our former prince… and I couldn’’t see where he was, but now I see him, very miserable, sad and beaten, serving other people, creatures, men, women, whoever can pay, in a tavern.

Thor was so shocked that he roared. He cried in front of Heimdall. At that moment, he wasn’t a king, but a brother… and he felt an enormous remorse… With so many responsabilities, he had forgotten his brother, he was sure that Loki was in the dungeons… still protected in Asgard. Thor felt on his knees. The gatekeeper felt a great compassion for both brothers… The blond man cried, completely devastated by his little brother fate.

\- Heimdall, take me there, now! Where is this realm?

\- It’s in Svartalfheim. But, forgive my audacy, my king, you cannot be recognized there. The most inhabitants of this place are the dark elves, but there are humans and other creatures there. They can be suspicious about war.

Thor took his decision. Dressed in very simple clothes  and a hood, He asked Heimdall to open the gate to that realm.

Once there, the warrior started to look for all taverns… Using the subterfuge of drinking something and looking for some cheap pleasures, he investigated many places for mouths and mouths… but nothing about his brother. When he would see the whore, he declined the offer. He was already known for being very demanding.

 

While that, Loki was really more than tired. Raped in all possible forms… everybody who got closer to him, wanted all of him, and he had to satisfy the most obscene cravings…

He started to get sick. His body’s vitality was declining… he could stand this life any longer… he had no hope, nothing to bring him some cheerful moment. The worst moments were those in which he was simply whipped for pleasure. His body had scars apart from all the scars he carried inside him. His magical power had declined some time ago due to Odin’s power, and he could not defend himself properly without being battered.

Another day had come, and Loki was in his bedroom, waiting for another client. He was already very skinny, and his skin was emaciated, but it was his utter obligation being in perfect shape, and for this, unfortunately, he could master some magic. His price was not so high anymore. More than four years leaving a cruel life like that were killing him in every possible ways.

Loki was in his bedroom, then. Later at night, when he was half asleep, he was called by the tavern owner.

\- Get ready soon! There’s a client here, and he is known for being very demanding…

 

While this, Thor had got to this tavern, and starting asking for a man .

-What exactly are you looking for? - the tavern owner asked maliciously.

\- A tall man, kind of brunette - Thor flushed, disguised in his cloak and hood, that covered his blond hair and part of his face - pale skin… I have this fantasy, you know… it's said he does wonders! - and he smiled ungraciouly, drinking another glass of ale.

 

Minutes later. Thor was taken to a reserved room. He had hope, this time, but he had been deceived many times before. He was tired, but he couldn’t give up. He was missing his beloved too much now.

So, a pale and skinny man, with black long hair covering part of his face was introduced into the room. Loki had his face down… he felt so ashamed of this situation, that after some time, he could not lift his gorgeous head anymore. He was barely dressed. He stepped into the room, and took off his shirt. He was used to that… He had bruises and cuts over his torso… being punished many times before or served as a cruel satisfaction to someone with a whip.

Thor almost fainted when he saw his  brother. He was almost unreconizable, Impossible to explain, but Loki was still more beautiful in his disgrace...Thor could not stand anymore and started crying… all the pain and missing in his heart came out… all the despair after so many years.

Loki still face dow, thought that he was really ugly to the man… he had started unzipp this trousers, but suddenly he felt something strange… and he felt horror, fear, panic… when he listened to the voice…

\- Loki, my dear brother… what was done to you???

 

So, the fallen prince lifted his head and saw the man covered in the cloak… his legs trembled… the beauty of his emerald green eyes was there for a fraction of a moment.

Thor stood up and got near Loki, lowing his hood from his head… looking so tenderly to Loki that this beautiful god started crying very quietly. He had cried many times before, and he learned how to cry silently to not call attention.

\- My beloved, my life, my love… I didn’t know…- and crying, Thor knelt in front of Loki, asking for his mercy, his forgiveness…

 

Loki was shocked. How come? How had he been discovered there? What happened? Now… when all the sufferings had been imposed against his soul, mind, heart and body… now that he was not a prince anymore, just a weak god, raped and tortured… Still stood up, Loki didn’t have any reaction but crying… al those restrained tears were flooding from his eyes, already red, and he could not express anything from his lips, so used and swollen in the most villainous ways.

 

Thor kept on crying, knelt in front of Loki… disappointed with his beloved appearance… he could see his ribs… and his garments so old and wasted… the clear intention to expose his body…The guilt, pain and bitterness in Thor were consuming him… he never thought that Loki could face such disgrace. The worst was that he had not noticed Loki's disappearance, causing so much pain and remorse. 

 

\- Forgive me, brother, please, forgive me… forgive me, because I thought you were in the dungeons… and with the All Father in his Odin’s sleep , I had to rule Asgard and protect the other realms… I tried to protect everything but not you… you who I love more than anything… ! Oh, Loki, please, please…

 

Loki could stand any longer. He felt Thor’s despair, but still his brother could not even imagined all the horror that he had to endure. He felt filthy in evey possible ways. Almost naked, he touched his brother’s hair, and said:

\- Thor, my brother, I think it’s useless now. Nobody in the nine realms would want me… I’ve been so abused that my price is not high anymore. Whoever pays, have me… - and he sobbed, ashamed.

\- No, Loki, I want you… I don’t care about the others, but about you. I have to repair for every pain you’ve been through. I have to repair you for everything… I swear, my brother, until the end of my days, our days, I’ll take care of you...- the warrior stood up and held his brother…- for the first time in years, Loki felt some comfort, some tenderness and care… and he cried so much, he let all his pain go out from him, washing his soul and heart. He cried and cried, held by Thor, feeling the warrior warm body, finding some comfort…

 

After some conversation, Thor went to the tavern owner and offered some great price for Loki, much more than he could value at that moment… much more than the owner had bought him, and fueled by the greed, the man sold Loki to this man… he didn’t still recognized him, and thought that he was a very satisfied client.

 

Thor promised him to deal with Malekith. The dark elf would pay for all his crimes. The blond god would deal with him personally.

 

He hold Loki tenderly. There was nothing to be taken from there. Everything was lost. Dignity. Joy. Loki was tired, sick, wishing to die, despite of having met Thor again… his shame was unbereable. Thor took Loki away from there until an open place, and called Heimdall to open the Bifrost. So, the two brothers were together again… Thor would do everything to look after his dear love after so much suffering. Loki would be taken to a healer and, as an Asgardian king, Thor would set him free and liberate him from all the previous accusations and crimes. He had paid too much. Thor would take care about all Loki's pain, he would treat him for all the next centuries to come. 


End file.
